


Podiatry

by glaciernoswag (kaashmoneybb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaashmoneybb/pseuds/glaciernoswag
Summary: Osamu fucks Suna's feet
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Podiatry

**Author's Note:**

> What more could I say

Osamu reached out to squeeze lube on the head of his dick. It started running down the shaft, seeping in between Suna’s toes that were sandwiching his cock.

Suna was stretched out on his back, propped up on his elbows, lazily looking down his chest at where he was toying with Osamu’s dick. He spread his toes on his right foot experimentally, slotting Osamu’s cock between them, using his left foot for resistance as he rubbed up and down. He let his toes close over the head as he flicked his ankle up. He touched himself casually. He didn’t have the lube, so he used the glide of his foreskin to provide sensation.

Osamu was laying against the headboard, legs spread wide to give Suna access to his crotch. One hand was tossed over his stomach, which rose and fell rapidly with his chest as he panted from Suna’s ministrations. His other hand writhed in the sheets, tensing and relaxing to placate the urge to buck his hips.

Suna’s feet were bony. Each tendon bulged against his skin, especially as he flexed and twisted his ankle to stroke Osamu’s dick between the balls of his feet. But they were wide, and big, like swimmer’s feet, and Osamu had found himself attracted to them in an unfamiliar way when they first started dating. He’d never understood what people meant before by ‘good feet,’ but now he knew. 

Suna sighed. “My feet are tired,” he said, smirking at Osamu.

Osamu winced as his toes dragged up his shaft one more time before Suna retracted his legs and tucked them close to himself. He shifted on the bed, flipping onto his stomach and propping his head up on his hands near Osamu’s thigh. His feet kicked up in the air behind him. 

“You can keep going, though,” he offered. 

Osamu crunched over and kissed him. Suna lifted his chin to meet him. Osamu stood up after and walked to the end of the bed, standing behind Suna’s feet and steadying them with his hands. 

They were covered in lube, but he could indulge himself for a moment anyways. He leaned down and brushed his lips across the row of glistening toes, huffing out air across the bottom of each foot upturned to the air. 

“That tickles,” Suna said from where he rested his cheek on the mattress. He had his hands folded under his face, elbows flat out on either side of his head, adding definition to his broad exposed back as his shoulders bunched together.

“Sorry,” Osamu said, standing up straight and pouring more lube into his hand, stroking himself to distribute it quickly before he took both of Suna’s feet in his hands.

Suna crossed them slightly, in the perfect position from months of practice, forming a space between the arch of his bottom foot and the top surface of the other. Osamu slid his dick in between them.

And then he pressed with his hands, one on the bottom, one on the top, holding Suna’s feet tight around his cock.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he began to thrust into them, cock already throbbing and red from Suna’s footwork earlier. 

There was something so intimate about it that he’d dove into after they’d gotten over the initial awkwardness of discovering Osamu’s fetish. He liked how beautiful they were. Suna’s, specifically. He often stared down at them when they showered together, watching the droplets roll off along the veins and tendons. He wanted to worship every part of Suna. So he kissed and licked them all over, whispering lewd things into his arches as his lips ghosted across them.

And then Suna would give him a footjob, unlocking something completely different. He liked the way Suna looked at him with a hint of disdain, as if his feet were the only part of his body he’d deign to touch Osamu with. Osamu liked the way it made him feel like dirt. 

He watched his cock slide in between Suna’s feet while he laid on his stomach, disinterested. It was disgustingly fascinating to him. It was so degrading, undignified, humiliating, to be getting himself off like this. He fucking loved that feeling of being depraved.

“I’m gonna cum,” he said, wincing. Suna didn’t respond.

He grabbed onto Suna’s ankles and let his cock sputter into the air as his cum shot out across Suna’s upper thighs and ass. Suna picked up where Osamu left off and rolled his feet around his cock while he came, working him through it and continuing his abasement.

Osamu let go, reaching up to wipe his brow and stepping back, spent cock in his other hand. He walked around to the side of the bed, grabbing tissues and wiping up his cum (not before taking a second to admire the view). 

Suna rolled over once he was done. His hard cock flopped against his lower abs as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, standing up to wrap his arms around Osamu and kiss him tenderly. 

Osamu felt Suna’s hands placed on his shoulders. And then Suna forced him down. Osamu faltered before submitting and dropping to his knees.

Suna took hold of his cock and tapped it on Osamu’s chin, running his free hand through Osamu’s dark hair. He smiled at Osamu’s blown out, complaisant eyes. Osamu’s forearms brushed against his thighs as Osamu rested his hands on the edge of the bed behind him. He kissed the tip of Suna’s cock.

“My turn,” Suna said, and then he held Osamu’s jaw open with a thumb on his chin and slid inside.


End file.
